


play the man, master ridley;

by dreamweavernyx



Series: (everything but) the kitchen sink: a multifandom drabble collection [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamweavernyx/pseuds/dreamweavernyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's fool need to always be the selfless saviour be damned. (Sometimes you just can't win.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	play the man, master ridley;

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a quote by the martyr Hugh Latimer:
> 
> _Play the man, Master Ridley; we shall this day light such a candle, by God's grace, in England, as I trust shall never be put out._

It’s Spock who brings Jim’s body into the medic bay, limp and grimy and still, and Leonard can feel his heart plummet.

 

“I don’t believe in no-win scenarios,” Jim had always told him, but Leonard’ll be damned if sacrificing your life to save a dying ship wasn’t a no-win scenario, to him at least.

 

(He’s never said as much out loud but this brat’s wormed his way into Leonard’s heart, and Jim’s damn martyr complex just makes him worry all the more.)

 

“Damn it, Jim,” he mutters through gritted teeth, ignoring the involuntary, pained tremor in his voice. “ _Damn_ it.”


End file.
